This invention relates in general to the construction of tool holding devices and in particular to a new and useful power chuck having individually displaceable chuck engaging jaws.
A power chuck similar to the invention, with which a workpiece can be clamped centrically or eccentrically, is disclosed and shown in German patent application No. P 31 46 171.9. The drive members of that disclosure are firmly connected each to an axially displaceable setting piston, with the pistons being actuable with pressure fluid from one or both sides and, with the provision of a balanced chucking, displaceable independently of each other. To conjointly displace the drive members, an actuating member, also received in the chuck body, is provided exerting a thrust on the drive members at least in one direction of the jaw movement.
This power chuck, in which the clamping is reversible without particular measures, has proved satisfactory in practice, however, its manufacturing costs are considerable, in view of the many parts. It is further disadvantageous that, particularly with a balanced clamping, a plurality of pressurized spaces is to be sealed, so that leaks are unavoidable.